Infinity
by drkkizzes12
Summary: A promise made by a single person. Another promise to be fulfilled by two people. A promise that will last for infinity.
1. Chapter 1

Infinity

_A promise made by a person. A promise fulfilled by two people. A promise meant to last for infinity._

_A three chapter tale._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter One: Slipping time

Psssshhhh. The December breeze explores. Leaves ruffling, resounded through the trees. The wind brings with it the scent of the coming pour of snow. Silence being the only sound in the field. Chills that would climb up your spine. Of seemingly wet grass under her feet.

That night, when the moon was high up the starless sky, the first snow flake fell. And two particular persons were the only witnesses. They thought.

Five years had passed since that night. And now, it was again destined for two persons to be witnesses to the snow's infinite beauty. But fate won't let all of them see it again.

"KAGOME!" The door was smashed hard. The name resounded through an empty room.

"Where did that girl go?" a pretty lady of her thirty's thought with great irritation. A figure went behind her and asked.

"She left." The tall figure had stated stoically.

"You are late. Look what she's done. Sigh. Just look for her now." The nurse bowed her head in frustration. "Please." She begged.

The figure retreated. His destination set – to the place where a sick girl is.

---

"Brrrrr." A chill went up the young lady's spine.

She looked up the sky to see the moon waning.

"It's a very beautiful and cold night." She hugged herself unconsciously with the thought of the snow.

"It's going to snow anytime." A voice joined her.

"No. it won't" Was the girl's simple reply. She turned to the person who just spoke, her raven hair fell back, her amazing blue eyes lightened and her mouth curled to a smile.

"What made you say that?"

"Konbanwa!!! Sesshoumaru." The said man nodded. This man has the most beautiful hair. It was silver and long. His eyes were that of a cat but are far more enchanting. He has the air of sovereign with him. He was Sesshoumaru, the Taiyoukai of the land where the girl's hospital stands.

"You left again."

"But you were late! I thought you might come here first."

"This is a building with doors. What use would they be if I keep landing on this roof top." He did not ask yet he stated.

The girl giggled. "I guess old habits are hard to forget."

"I accept your apology. Now, let us go back to your room."

"Sigh. Okay. But we'll take the stairs."

They headed back to her room with little chat.

"The snow is coming."

"It is. But not this early."

"'You say that again. Why?"

"I'm a sick person, sesshy. Believe me." The demon stopped.

"You're saying you'll die soon. Stop it idiot." He said stoically with his eyes glaring at the girl.

The girl smiled.

After that, they never had another conversation for that night. They reached her room.

"Sleep." Sesshoumaru ordered.

The girl went to her bed and lied down with her blanket.

"You won't go?"

"No. Now, sleep."

The girl closed her eyes and before she could go to the land of dreams, she said.

"You're getting soft Lord Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru averted his eyes to the sleeping girl. He was not dumb. He knew of her condition and he can't live her. Because of two things.

"Yes, indeed. But only with you." He gazed outside the window. The time is slipping pass his fingers and he hated it.


	2. Chapter 2

Infinity

_A promise made by a person. A promise fulfilled by two people. A promise meant to last for infinity._

_A three chapter tale._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter two: Inevitable fate

Another week had passed. There was still no snow. Only cloudy skies filled Kagome's eyes. A world of gray.

"Would you want to live in a world of gray? Lord Sesshoumaru?" he asked with her elbows plopped under her head on the window sill.

"Stop calling me Lord."

"But that's who you are."

A minute passed.

"I would not. How can mentally disabled people know of my superiority then." _'I would if you will.'_

"I wish I could live forever. Like you."

"No you won't."

She grinned.

"You like countering everything I say huh? Then…"

"He would not come." She looked Sesshoumaru in the eyes.

He had no answer for that. And he was irritated. Why would she want to wait for that person. Why would she expect a fulfilled promise made by only her to be taken seriously by the other. _Why can't that person be me._

"Hey, Lord Sesshoumaru. It's coming." Sesshoumaru's eyes flared. He stood up and towered over the girl's figure. He punched the wall.

"I won't let it."

"It's inevitable. My fate is." she gazed outside the window and all he could do was do the same.


	3. Chapter 3

Infinity

_A promise made by a person. A promise fulfilled by two people. A promise meant to last for infinity._

_A three chapter tale._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter three: Infinity

He ran as fast as he could. He went back to his mansion that night. He thought nothing's wrong with one night off. And he was wrong. He felt a fear out of nowhere and rushed back to the hospital. He reached his destination. He stood in front of her door for a moment. He pushed the door open.

"Kagome." The same name once again resounded in the empty room. He never believed anything she had said. He never believed for it to come soon. He was hoping for fate to take pity. He expected a stop to this all. And he was disappointed.

He ran outside. The wind was colder that night. The sky didn't show the bright moon. It was a clear dark sky.

"KAGOME!!!" He called out and run. He could feel nothing but fear and anxiety. He could not feel the grass under him. He could not hear its ruffling.

"KAGOME!!" He went faster.

"Kagome." He halted. A figure lye on the green grass.

"Kagome!" he raised her body and kept her close to him. He knew it. Damn fate. He knew it.

She opened her eyes and gazed at him.

"You came back."

"I should not have left." He was burying his face on her.

"Look at me." He looked at her.

"There's nothing stopping my fate…" she looked around.

"And he's not going to come."

"Stop waiting for him." He bluntly stated his childish wine.

"I'm not."

"You're hoping."

"I'm not"

"You are."

"You know one thing? It's true that you can only see everything right before you die."

He kept quiet. He stayed with her until now because of two reasons. Her and her lone promise.

She reached for his face. "I know now. I have been blinded by a promise that only I had made."

"You just kept loyal." _"The snow blinded you."_

"I couldn't see that there were far more important things than him."

"I realized too late." She continued solemnly.

A teardrop fell from her eyes and he could only wipe it.

"I've wasted my time on foolish things."

"You didn't." he whispered

"I could've spent it all with you! Getting to know you! Having fun with you." She smiled and sesshoumaru's heart ached.

"I couldn't see everything. I couldn't see _you_ 'til now."

"Thank you for being with me." She wriggled out of Sesshoumaru and stood up. She looked in front of him and said.

"In spite of him, I still want to see the first snowflake.

"Let's make a promise Sesshoumaru! Let's meet again! and when we do I'm going to spend all my time with you!" she turned back at him. She smiled and fell back. She closed her eyes.

"KAGOME!!!" the first snow flake fell.

She didn't stay longer.

"Why? Why couldn't you arrive earlier!!!!! Why?"

He went to her and kneeled down. He kept her close to her again.

"It's a promise, Kagome. A promise that I'll keep and treasure for infinity.

.End.

Drkkizzes12

a/n: Eow. I'm back to writing again because school has been suspended. . I had nothing to do and that night just wanted to write something out of the blue. And an old idea came back. Here it is. Mind you all my readers (w/c I hope are not few) this fic should have boggled your mind. Because I couldn't write all of it. There's some "clues" in it and I hope you can find the hidden meaning. I know you would. Please do.


End file.
